Fire God's Groom
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Kagami adalah penerus klan onmyouji yang terkenal dan paling kuat dikarenakan tradisi keluarga yang harus menikahi seorang youkai. Masalahnya adalah, mempelai Kagami ada 2 orang dan laki-laki. Belum lagi Kagami masih lemah dan belum diangkat menjadi pemimpin klan. Akankah Kagami memilih antara seekor Karasu Tengu dan seekor Rubah Ekor Sembilan? Uke! Kagami. Aokaga n Kikaga


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Fire God's Groom

_Tradisi ini sudah ada sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Sebagai keluarga onmyoji yang terkenal, tradisi ini patut dijalankan setiap 3 abad sekali. Bagi calon kepala keluarga Kagami, mereka harus menikah dengan salah satu dari para youkai tingkat tinggi lalu memiliki keturunan yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar bisa menyeimbangkan antara hitam dan putih. Sekaligus menambah kejayaan keluarga Kagami._

_Dipercaya, bahwa kekuatan setengah youkai akan habis dalam 3 abad diakibatkan oleh darah keluarga Kagami yang kental dan lebih dominan membuat darah youkai dalam tubuh keturunannya habis._

_Bagi youkai yang bisa menikah dengan kepala keluarga ini, bisa mengu__a__sai wilayah – wilayah yang berada di bawah keluarga Kagami. Tentu saja ini bisa menaik__k__an pamor dan popularitas youkai tersebut. Selain itu, untuk dapat menikahi kepala keluarga ini, harus melakukan berbagai ujian dan rintangan mematikan. Ini bisa menunjukan bagaimana kekuatan youkai yang mengikuti kompetisi._

_Untuk itulah, banyak youkai yang tertarik untuk berpartisipasi._

_Walau youkai hidup dengan umur panjang, bagi yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kagami harus mengikuti tradisi yang ada. Yaitu dengan menjadi onmyoji. Banyak youkai yang sesudah 300 tahun atau kurang memilih melepaskan diri walau ada beberapa yang ingin bertahan di dalamnya._

_Beratus-ratus tahun-pun berlalu. Dan kini genap 300 tahun setelah ritual terakhir di jalankan. Calon kepala keluarga kali ini berusia baru berusia 16 tahun. Usia yang cukup mudah untuk menikah. Bahkan ia belum sepenuhnya diangkat menjadi kepala keluarga. Tapi tradisi tetap menjadi yang utama._

XXXX

Seorang laki-laki remaja berjalan menyusuri koridor kayu rumah utama Keluarga Kagami. Langkahnya kakinya cepat dan terburu-buru. Napasnya-pun berat namun teratur. Laki-laki ini memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna baby blue. Kulitnya putih dan tubuhnya cukup kecil dibandingkan remaja seusianya. Raut wajahnya datar namun terlihat sangat serius.

Ia memakai hakama hitam dengan atasan yukata hitam dan rompi putih layaknya pakaian onmyoji pada umumnya. Di lehernya ada tasbih berwarna ungu. Ia tidak memakai alas kaki kecuali sepasang kaus kaki putih. Sangat tipikal seorang onmyoji sejati.

Laki-laki ini berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser. Ia berlutut di depan pintu lalu mulai mengetuk pintu geser tersebut dengan pelan dan sopan. Kepalanya tetap dijaga tertunduk menatap lantai kayu.

"Kagami-kun, mohon izin untuk masuk," katanya sopan. Untuk sementara waktu, keheningan menyelimuti suasana di tempat itu sebelum suara berat terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Kuroko?" kata suara tersebut memastikan.

"Ya, ini aku Kagami-kun. Boleh'kah aku masuk?" tanya Kuroko dengan sopan sekali lagi.

"A-aa... Aku masih berpakaian. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi!" kata seseorang yang menyandang nama Kagami ini. Bisa ditebak bahwa laki-laki 'Kagami' ini adalah calon kepala keluarga yang baru.

"Apakah kau dalam kesulitan, Kagami-kun?" kata Kuroko lagi.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Kagami cepat. Hal ini sedikit mencurigakan dan menjengkelkan bagi Kuroko. Habis sudah kesabaran Kuroko, ia membuka pintu geser itu untuk menyaksikan calon kepala keluarga sedang duduk di tengah ruangan, berpakaian lengkap dan rapi. Semuanya serba sempurna.

"Tadi kau sedang apa?" kata Kuroko dengan aura hitam mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya. Tatapan mata yang menusuk tajam dan wajah datar sungguh membuat Kagami merinding ketakutan. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja bahwa kau gugup, Kagami-kun. Itu akan lebih masuk akal dibandingkan dengan 'masih berpakaian'."

"Yaa... kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan mempelai wanitaku. Dan lagi, dia bukan manusia. Kalau misalnya yang terpilih seperti nure onna, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" kata Kagami protes.

"Pertama-tama, Nure Onna sudah gugur. Dan mempelaimu bukan wanita melainkan laki-laki," jelas Kuroko singkat. Kagami terdiam sejenak bila ada yang ingin Kuroko lanjutkan. "Masalahnya sekarang adalah, ada 2 mempelai untukmu. Keduanya sangat kuat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Jadinya kini penilaian terakhir jatuh padamu Kagami-kun."

"Ja-jadi... Mempelaiku adalah pria dan ada 2...?" kata Kagami memastikan dengan wajah shock dan tak percaya.

"Begitulah. Yang pertama adalah Aomine Daiki-sama, pemimpin Karasu Tengu. Yang kedua adalah Kise Ryouta-sama, si rubah emas berekor sembilan yang agung. Keduanya-"

"MEMPELAIKU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI!?" teriak Kagami kencang masih dengan topik sebelumnya. "Maksudmu apa mempelaiku pria, Kuroko Tetsuya!? Bukan'kah seharusnya wanita!? Kenapa bisa begitu!?"

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Kagami-kun, bahwa youkai tidak peduli dengan gender. Bila mereka sudah menyukai sesuatu maka mereka akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Begitu pula dengan 2 youkai ini. Mau tidak mau, kau harus menemui mereka dan memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi mempelaimu. Ini demi keluarga Kagami," jelas Kuroko.

"Jangan me-lecture-ku... Kau yang hanya dari branch family..." gumam Kagami pelan. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Katakan itu kepada seseorang yang belum melampaui kemampuan spiritualmu, Tuan Kagami," balas Kuroko masih poker face.

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Kagami frustasi.

Di sisi lain...

"Onmyoji pendek itu lama sekali!" gerutu seorang youkai yang memiliki rambut biru dan kulit gelap. Pakaiannya layaknya seorang samurai zaman dulu dengan sebuah K'rik hitam tergeletak di sampingnya. Ialah pemimpin karasu tengu, Aomine Daiki.

"Mou... Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu ssu! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu calon mempelaiku ssu!" kata si youkai berambur pirang keemasan. Wajahnya 'cantik' dengan kulit putih mulus. Meskipun begitu, ada unsur maskulin dan karisma yang sangat tinggi terpancar darinya. Ia memiliki telinga dan ekor rubah berjumlah 9 ekor. Ialah rubah emas berekor sembilan yang agung, Kise Ryouta.

"Mempelaimu!? Tidak mungkin ia akan memilih youkai banci sepertimu! Kau kalah jauh dariku!" sulut Aomine.

"Apa!? Tidak mungkin juga ia akan memilih youkai yang tidak punya tatah krama dan sopan santun sepertimu! Karismaku pasti akan menarik hatinya daripada penampilanmu yang dekil itu ssu!" balas Kise tak mau kalah.

Pancaran-pancaran petir mulai keluar dan saling beradu dari mata mereka. Suasana ruangan yang seharusnya damai kini bak badai di tengah samudra luas dengan guntur, hujan, dan ombak-ombak saling mengamuk satu sama lain.

Di tengah peperangan pribadi mereka – saling mencibir satu sama lain – pintu geser ruangan tersebut terbuka dan masuklah Kuroko ke dalamnya bersama dengan orang yang kedua youkai itu nanti – nantikan. Kagami Taiga masuk dengan agungnya. Ia memakai kimono merah dan haori hitam.

Kedua onmyoji itu duduk berdampingan berhadapan dengan 2 youkai itu. Setidaknya tidak ada adu mulut lagi yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing pesaing. Keempatnya terdiam tidak ada yang berbicara. Aura tegang langsung menyelimuti semuanya.

"Ehem! Dikarenakan calon mempelai ada 2 orang. Kami sebagai bagian dari Keluarga Kagami setuju untuk membiarkan Kagami Taiga, calon kepala keluarga yang baru untuk memilih salah satu di antara kalian berdua," kata Kuroko.

"Aku sebagai calon kepala keluarga yang baru, Kagami Taiga memutuskan untuk..."

Semuanya diam dengan dada yang berdetak dengan kencang.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis mereka

Aroma kemenangan...

"Tidak memilih siapapun dari kalian!"

Aroma kemenangan yang hilang di bawa angin musim gugur.

"HAAH!?" teriak Aomine dan Kise shock.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa alasannya!?" kata Aomine tidak terima.

"Alasannya mudah. Kau, maksudku kalian dan aku sama-sama laki-laki. Sesama laki-laki tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang dapat meneruskan jalur keturunan Keluarga Kagami. Untuk itu..."

"Hal seperti itu tidak berpengaruh dengan kami ssu!" protes Kise. Ia mendekat dan menggemgam satu tangan Kagami. "Apakah ada yang kurang dariku ssu? Seekor siluman rubah emas berekor sembilan yang agung hingga kau tidak ingin memilih ku ssu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di kertas sayembara, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apakah kau tidak ingin berpikir untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Eh?" Kagami bingung. Lalu ia merasa tangannya yang satu ditarik dan digenggam oleh seorang lagi.

"Jangan dengarkan kata siluman banci ini, Kagami," kata Aomine gak mau kalah. "Aku sebagai seorang pemimpin Karasu Tengu, akan membawa dirimu dan keluarga ini menuju kejayaan. Sama seperti aku memimpin anak buahku sendiri. Kagami, kau adalah seorang yang sangat pantas untukku. Pilihlah aku menjadi mempelaimu dan aku akan mencintaimu untuk selama-lamanya," kata Aomine mencium punggung tangan Kagami.

"Kau! Eh... tunggu dulu," ucap Kise kemudian mendekatkan hidungnya ke wajah Kagami lalu mengendusnya. "Baumu aneh... tidak tercium sama sekali seperti bau manusia ssu..." kata Kise.

Aomine juga menyadarinya. Keduanya memandang satu sama lain sebelum kemudian menusuk 'Kagami' ini dengan K'rik milik Aomine dan Satu ekor dari Kise. Kumpulan asap menggempul di depan mereka. Ketika asap itu reda, yang terlihat bukanlah Kagami melainkan boneka kertas bertuliskan Kagami Taiga yang sudah robek dan bolong. Melihat hal ini, kemarahan kedua youkai tersebut langsung mencapai titik puncak sembari mereka melihat ke arah Kuroko yang memasang wajah datar tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hei, kau yang di sana..." kata Aomine pelan sebelum menarik kerah yukata Kuroko dengan kencang dan menatapnya tajam serta horror hingga urat-urat matanya terlihat dengan jelas. "Apa maksud semua ini!? Kau mau menipuku!?" teriak Aomine.

"Mohon tenang dulu, Aomine-sama," ucap Kuroko berusaha menenangkan youkai karasu tengu ini yang naik darah kesekian kalinya.

"Ini suatu penghinaan..."

"Apa?" Aomine dan Kuroko menatap Kise yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ini adalah suatu penghinaan besar untukku, anak manusia...! Berani sekali kau menipuku ssu!" kata Kise terbakar amarah dan emosi. "Kalau begini, biar aku yang menemui calon mempelaiku seorang sendiri!" Kise menggunakan ekornya untuk menghancurkan pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

"Keh! Lihat siapa yang sekarang tidak punya tatah krama!" sela Aomine. "Kau pikir kau bisa menemui calon mempelaiku begitu saja? Langkahi dulu mayatku, rubah!" tantang Aomine sama menakutkannya dengan Kise.

"Diam kau, gagak!" balas Kise sengit.

XXXX

Kagami yang masih berada di dalam ruangannya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku untuk beberapa saat lalu duduk bertompang dagu di dekat jendela. Angin musim gugur yang sejuk masuk dan menerpa wajah serta rambut Kagami. Suasananya sangatlah tenang dan damai diiringi oleh suara nyanyian merdu burung – burung kecil dan suara gemerisik dedauan yang gugur.

"Apa Kuroko akan baik-baik saja, ya? Apakah kedua youkai tersebut berhasil ditipu dengan shikigami yang aku buat? Sigh... Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Mungkin cara ini bisa berhasil," kata Kagami berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk menghindari konflik berkepanjangan, Kagami dan Kuroko – yang akhirnya setuju – membuat rencana untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini. Kagami membuat shikigami seperti dirinya untuk menolak serta mengecoh kedua youkai yang akan menjadi mempelainya itu. Sementara ia sendiri yang notabenenya tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdiam diri di dalam ruanganya menunggu Kuroko sampai selesai.

Beberapa menit-pun berlalu, Kagami sangat menikmati suasana damai musim gugur dari balik jendela ruangannya sampai ia mendengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangannya. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan keluar membuka pintu geser ruangannya untuk mendengar suara gaduh tersebut lebih jelas.

"Oy oy... yang benar saja. Suara itu berasal dari ruang pertemuan yang cukup jauh dari sini. Siapa yang bisa menciptakan suara gaduh seperti sedang ada pertempuran da-. Eh? Pertempuran?" Wajah Kagami tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat dan panik. Ia sekarang sadar asal mula dari suara gaduh tersebut. "Kuroko? Kuroko!" Dengan cepat, Kagami berlari menuju ruang pertemuan karena menghawatirkan temannya tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, yang diperkirakan Kagami benar terjadi.

Ruang pertemuan itu sudah seperti kapal pecah ketabrak karang dan tenggelam di dasar laut yang dalam. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana dasyatnya kekuatan 2 youkai ini hingga dapat membuat ruang pertemuan hancur sana dan sini. Lantai kayu yang bolong dan retak, dinding yang jebol dan ada keretakan dimana-mana. Bahkan altar suci yang ada di ruang pertemuan itupun patah menjadi 2 bagian. Sementara Kuroko yang ada di dalamnya sudah memasang segel pelindung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"A-ada apa ini!? Oy! Kalian berdua! Hentikan!" teriak Kagami melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Om chiri chiri kara kara shibari sowaka!" rapal Kagami sambil tangannya membentuk segel lalu keluarlah tali berwarna kuning terang melilit kedua youkai tersebut. "Kalian berdua! Apa maksud kalian berani menghancurkan ruang pertemuan keluarga Kagami, Huh!?" bentak Kagami marah. Kedua youkai tersebut segera berhenti menatap satu sama lain dengan kebencian dan berbalik menatap Kagami.

"Ehem... Aomine-sama, Kise-sama. Perkenalkan, penerus keluarga Kagami. Kagami Taiga" ucap Kuroko bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi hal yang aneh disekitarnya. "Kagami-sama, perkenalkan Aomine-sama dan Kise-sama. Calon mempelai anda. Menurut adat istiadat, anda harus memilih satu diantara mempelai ini."

Kagami terdiam menatap kedua calon mempelainya yang kini menatapnya dengan posisi masih terikat tali ajaib yang dikeluarkan oleh Kagami. Ekspresi pertama Kagami dengan kedua youkai ini adalah... wow... brutal sekali...

"Ehem... Kagami-sama..." panggil Kuroko menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Kagami yang sadar segera melepaskan kedua youkai tersebut yang kini sedang merapikan penampilan mereka masing-masing. "Sepertinya ada yang perlu anda jelaskan ke mereka berdua, Kagami-sama."

"Eng... ya... soal itu..." ucap Kagami terbata-bata karena kedua youkai itu masih menatapnya dengan diam. "Ak-... Saya minta maaf atas perbuatan saya tadi dan... sepertinya shikigami saya ketahuan... karena itu, seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya ti-...!?" Belum selesai Kagami menjelaskan, ia merasa bahwa pengelihatannya terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang berwarna hitam... 'Apa!?'

Aomine yang tidak sabaran, mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya lalu menerjang ke arah Kagami. Ia kemudian terbang keluar dari kediaman Kagami sambil membawa sang penerus keluarga di dalam dekapannya.

"Presetan dengan memilih... Aku tidak peduli lagi! Akan kujadikan kau istriku! Walau harus dipaksa sekalipun!" kata Aomine berbisik di telinga Kagami dengan suara husky yang rendah membuat si empunya telinga bergidik sebentar dengan wajah yang mulai sedikit memanas. Tapi senyuman jahil di wajah Aomine harus sirna seketika ketika ada ekor rubah yang menarik kakinya bahkan sampai merebut Kagami dari dekapannya.

Kagami yang otomatis tidak bisa terbang, jatuh dari dekapan Aomine tapi dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Kise yang siap sedia di bawah. Kise terseyum licik ke arah Aomine. Tapi senyuman itu berubah menjadi hangat dan cerah ketika menatap Kagami.

"Kagamicchi, mari kita lupakan kejadian tidak mengenakan tadi. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap akan memilihku. Bukan begitu? Calon istriku?" kata Kise dengan aura keren yang dapat membuat gadis manapun tepar terkena auranya. Begitu pula Kagami yang merasakan jantungnya berdekup dengan cepatnya ketika berada dalam tangan siluman rubah emas yang angung ini.

'Si-siapa saja... tolong aku!' batin Kagami dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk tidak karuan.

To Be Continued

* * *

**_Curhatan Author,_**

Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna-sama!

Akhirnya bisa ngepost juga di fandom ini lagi. Kali ini bertemakan Aokaga dan Kikaga. Kikaga adalah pairing nomor 3 favorit saya (Yang ke-2 Midokaga)

**CAUSE UKE!KAGAMI IS TOO DAMN CUTE!**

Ide fic ini sebenarnya sudah lama dibuat tapi karena saya masih ada 2 fic in progress makanya agak ragu ketika ingin post fic ini

Cari-cari ide buat bikin oneshot sampai jedot-jedottin kepala tapi malah yang keluar adegan yang wow R-18

Sedih rasanya, oneshot saya kehapus berhubung laptop 'dibunuh' sama tukang servis hingga datanya hilang semua... (akhirnya bisa balik walau gak semua termasuk yang oneshot itu... hiks...)

Fic ini bertemakan AU... karena saya kurang pandai membuat alur canon

Sekian dan terima kasih

Mohon RnR

PS : Mungkin fic ini akan sedikit lama updatenya


End file.
